The versatility of and uses for mobile electronic devices, and in particular such devices that are processor based and enabled for wireless communications, continue to expand. In many cases, utility features or mechanisms that are applied to mobile communications devices are often just substantial copies of those applied to conventional desktop computers. In such cases, the utility features do not take into consideration or take advantage of the aspects of mobile communications devices that are unique over stationary desktop devices. For example, password locking mechanisms on mobile communications devices such as handheld devices are substantially just a copy of the password locking mechanism used by a desktop, wherein the handheld device will lock up if it has not received an input from the user for a configurable amount of time. For example, if the mobile device keyboard has not been used for 30 minutes, it will lock up and the user will have to enter a password or special key combination to unlock it. Such a locking mechanism fails to exploit the differences between a mobile device and a stationary desktop computer.
Thus, there is a need for utility features for mobile communications devices that take advantage of the unique aspects of mobile devices to provide increased convenience for the user of the device and/or increased security. For example, a device locking mechanism designed for use in the mobile environment is desired, as are other mechanisms.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.